User blog:Undyne Loud,Lennie,Princiss/Good morning, Petra! Are you ready to get out for a walk with your giant boyfriend?
Jesse's POV '---------------------------------' As the first hint of sunlight entered my window, I woke up with a yawn and looked out the glass window to see a lot of monsters burning to death as they stayed exposed in direct daylight. How did they get in here? The gates are normally closed during the night. When all the mobs died from the sunlight, I saw that there was a hole in the centre of the big red gates. "Damn vandals..." I sighed to myself as I slipped out of my pyjamas and put on my usual attire. Blue jeans, white sleeveless shirt, red suspenders and black shoes. I made my bed and walked out of my room into Petra's pad, excited to take my tiny girlfriend to all the places I wanted her to see today. "Good morning, Petra! Are you ready to get out for a walk with your giant boyfriend?" I hollered as I marched into Petra's room. But then I noticed the roof of Petra's mini-house was completely torn off... I don't remember leaving it like that last night. I put it back where it was so that Petra could go to sleep more easily. "That's strange..." I walked over to the small house and peeked over the big hole where the roof should be to see that Petra and her blanket were gone! "Petra?! Where did you go?!" I frantically ran my hands around her bedroom to search for the tiny redhead. I even picked up the bed to see if she was hiding underneath it. But nope. No Petra. "Petra!" I screamed her name as I continued to look around for her, not that I would have any luck trying to find her since she was such a tiny target, but still! "Petra, where are you?!" "Jesse? What's wrong?" I heard Lukas ask me. I turned around to see him, Axel, Olivia and Radar standing outside Petra's room, all of whom were looking at me really concerned. "Oh! Hey, guys!" I laughed with nervousness as I placed a hand on the back of my head. "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm totally fine!" "Jesse..." Lukas said my name as he narrowed his ocean blue eyes at me. I sighed in defeat as I looked down at the ground. "Look, guys..." I started. "I... have a confession to make. I haven't been... completely honest with you about the Petra thing..." "You see? I told you he was hiding something from us!" Lukas told the others. "Petra... She drank a lot of Ivor's shrinking potions during that party we had a week ago..." I continued, sighing as I looked back up at the crowd of four people. "She didn't want you to know that she shrunk down to the size of my shoe... I had to keep quiet about it for her sake... I'm really sorry..." "Oh, none taken, Jesse!" Radar assured me. "In fact... I have a confession to make as well. I knew that Petra had become small too! I saw her standing there in the main hall. We both agreed to keep her secret safe with me and..." "Yeah, that's all good, Radar! Glad you could share your side of the story!" I interrupted my intern, trying to sound as blissfully unaware as I could. "You didn't even let me finish..." Radar squeaked. "So you're saying that when I broke into Petra's room, took off her clothes and tasted her that night... she wasn't actually an action figure?!" Axel exclaimed as his face went pale. "No, she wasn't... But yeah, Petra? She's just gone now." I said, pointing to the empty bed with no blanket. "What happened to her?" "Maybe she sneaked out and went off into the great unknown." Olivia suggested, peeking over the hole with me, Lukas, Axel and Radar. "No." I denied, shaking my head. "If she really did sneak out and go into the great unknown, she probably would've left her blanket on the ground or something. The blanket isn't even here. So I'm going to have to assume that someone broke in here and..." My face went white as I struggled to get that last words out. "Kidnapped her?!" Radar exclaimed, completing my sentence. "Please no..." Lukas gasped. "By who?!" "I don't know..." I muttered as I scanned Petra's actual bedroom. "I don't see any clues that could lead us to Petra's kidnapper... I guess we'd better let other people do the work for us as well..." "And how do you suppose we do that?" Axel asked. "We'll plaster posters of her all over Beacontown and any other locations we can think of." I answered the brute's question with a determined tone in my voice. "Lukas, do you have a lot of paper on you by any chance?" "I sure do!" Lukas replied. "Just wait right here!" The blonde then ran out of the room, careening to the left. As we waited for Lukas to come back, I saw Radar take a peek in one of Petra's drawers. The brown intern held up a CD jewel case and showed it to us. "Hey Jesse, what's this?" Radar asked. The cover had a chained half-naked man begging for his life on a dark background with the words "Beyond Burial" and "Feast of God" on the top and bottom respectively. "Haha... You really don't want to know what that is, Radar..." I laughed as I took the disturbing CD out of his hand and back where he found it. "Oh come on, Jesse! You should know that I'm a very open-minded guy when it comes to music!" Radar insisted as I closed the drawer. "We'll listen to that another time, Radar. But not right now." I responded, secretly knowing damn well that I didn't want to expose Radar to the aggressive riffs and growling vocals of metal ever. If he listened to that, he'd probably end up developing the same music taste as Petra, and I sure as hell didn't want another metalhead in my group of friends because one is good enough. "I'm back, guys!" Lukas exclaimed as he came back with a ton of blank paper in his hands and plopped it all onto Petra's queen-sized bed. "That's perfect, Lukas!" I complimented the blonde as he closed his sky blue eyes and gave me a cheekish smile. "Radar, you're in charge of making the posters." I pat the brown intern on the back as I gave him this responsibility. "Okay, Jesse! I promise I'll make them as eye-catching as possible!" Radar said, placing the blank pieces of paper on a nearby table and taking out his pen. "But Jesse, we don't have any pictures of Petra. How are people supposed to know what she looks like if we don't include a picture of her?" Axel asked while waving his big arms around. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." I immediately realised. Then it came to me. "The portraits! We could cut Petra's face out of our portraits and put that on the posters!" "And I have even more pictures of us!" Lukas added, taking them out of his pockets. "We can cut Petra's face out of those and put them on the posters!" "I like the way you think, Lukas!" Olivia responded with a smile and playful nudge. By the time Radar sunk down in his chair from finishing all of those posters in half an hour, we all gathered round the table to see what his eye-catching works of art looked like. Radar's posters obviously had a white background to them, but in the centre of the posters was a picture of Petra's face, accompanied by the big red letters at the top and bottom saying "Have you seen this girl?" and "If you have, please take her back to Beacontown and inform Jesse." "You've done it again, Radar! I'm so proud of you!" I complimented the tired intern as I nuzzled my fists on his shoulders. I gazed up at Petra's portrait of us, which had her face cut out entirely. I knew she was going to be upset when she found out about this, but I think for our sake, cutting her face out of all our pictures that had her in them would actually be for a good cause. "Come on, let's get these plastered all over Beacontown!" We all took our fair share of posters and ran out of the Order Hall, only to nearly knock into Ivor, who was running over to us. "Jesse!" Ivor exclaimed with some green potion in his hands. "Ivor!" I called back as we all screeched to a stop. "You think you can watch where you're going?" "Oh, hehe... Sorry..." Ivor apologised, shifting his view away and back to us. "I just wanted to tell you that I've finally made the antidote that Petra needs! Just a little drink of this during breakfast, lunch, tea or supper and she'll be back to her normal size in seconds flat!" "Yeah, about that..." I hesitated, my voice trembling. "Petra's gone..." "Gone?!" Ivor exclaimed. "She's not here when she desperately needs to drink her remedy?! Where has she gone?!" "We suspect that she's been kidnapped." Lukas answered for me. "So we've decided to plaster posters of her all over Beacontown!" Radar added in with Lukas. "Yes yes, but who exactly kidnapped her?" Ivor asked us back. "We don't know. It could've been anybody." Axel said. "Well, it obviously couldn't have been any of us..." Olivia pondered. "We've got to find that missing girl fast!" Ivor cut in with a sigh, checking the clock on his wrist. "If we don't make her drink the antidote within fifteen hours, she'll be stuck a shrinkee forever!" "Fifteen hours?!" I gasped, unable to believe what Ivor was telling me. "Ivor, you never said anything about a time limit!" "I... forgot. I'm sorry, Jesse." Ivor replied. "I suspect that if Petra drank the shrinking potions at 11pm during the party, that means that upon downsizing, she would have 168 hours, or a week if you want to be simple about it, to get back to her normal size. So if all my calculations are correct, her time is going to run out on 11pm this night. We have to find her!" "Well, care to join us?" I requested with a smile. "Yeah yeah whatever, just make sure you'll find her before it's too late." Ivor accepted my offer as he positioned himself behind all of us. "Okay guys, let's get these posters up quicker than you can say... Warrior Whip!" I hollered, which caused all of us to scatter around Beacontown while shouting what I just said, plastering missing posters of Petra all over the place. Although no-one will have probably seen her since she's such a tiny target, it's still worth a shot if you ask me. And hopefully, we could extend this search party to the forest and nearby villages as well... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Just For Fun